


Enderbeast Experiments

by Qille



Series: The Vengeance Series [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Enderbeast, Gen, I think Nano swears a few times, Lalnasounds if you squint, post-Fallen, self inflicted experiments, you won't need to squint so hard later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qille/pseuds/Qille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lalna discovers something new, he's going to experiment with it. It's what scientists do. Unfortunately, he decided to do a bit of experimenting with the Enderbeast. This is the story of how Nano discovered the Enderbeast. </p>
<p>This is post-Fallen, before the flux incident, so basically a short time after Nano became Lalna's apprentice. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enderbeast Experiments

When Nano woke up, it was quiet and peaceful. She knew immediately that something was off.

Yawning and sitting up in her bed, she looked around and spotted a note sitting on her bedside table. She picked it up, recognizing Lalna's scrawling handwriting.

_Xephos and Honeydew are trying to get to the moon, and they'll probably die if I'm not there. I'll be back tonight. Help yourself to the booze and don't blow anything up._

_Lalna_

Nano rolled her eyes when she saw he had drawn a little heart next to his name. 

Knowing that nothing would suddenly explode, Nano relaxed for a bit before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Then she wandered around the castle for a bit, not knowing what to do. 

After a while, she figured she could find a recipe for something fun, so she went to the library. She rummaged around the books for a bit before finding one that looked interesting, then she jumped up on Lalna's oversized and extremely comfortable armchair. However, after rifling through the book for a bit, she couldn't find anything that seemed easy enough for her to make. 

Feeling restless, she decided to explore. She wandered around the lab and investigated all of the towers. She even went through the portal and poked around the magic base. After half an hour, she returned to the castle and wandered around aimlessly. 

Somehow, she ended up on the floor with the main computer and the giant aquarium. She fed the fish and watched them for a bit before turning to the computer. 

Still fairly new to this world, Nano still had trouble with computers, but she figured the only way she would get better would be to practice. So she took a seat in the chair and started pressing buttons. 

Luckily for her, Lalna was very organized when it came to his machines. Everything was clearly labeled, so Nano spent some time browsing through the files on the computer. She figured out how to work the security system and look at all the different cameras that Lalna had installed all over the place. He had even put some in the Jaffa Factory and Sjin's farm. Half of the Sipsco cameras were offline or sideways. A result of the explosion, she thought bitterly. 

After spending some time spying on Sjin and laughing as he was chased by a swarm of angry bees, she continued on through some of the files. In one folder, she found blueprints for wild devices that she had no hope of ever understanding. Then she found a layout of the castle. 

A spark of curiosity lit up inside her, and she began looking through the archived security footage. She didn't find what she was looking for at first, but then she realized that all of the cameras from that day had probably been destroyed. Luckily, the camera footage files were labeled with locations as well as dates and times. She found one video that was taken from the security camera inside the small house on the other side of the river. 

She held her breath and watched as the camera remained focused on the castle. It looked imposing, sitting on the hill, it's windows glowing bright in the darkness.

She glanced at the timer on the top of the video feed. Any second now...

The nuke hit and the video feed turned white. When it returned, the wreckage was revealed.

Suddenly feeling guilty, she closed the video and kept looking through the files.

After a while, something suspicious caught her eye.

Each security video was automatically named based on the camera number, the date, time, and location, which was reiterated below the title in the file data. It was completely by accident that she noticed that one of the files was mislabeled. The title of the file said the camera was one of the perimeter cameras, but the file data didn't have a stored location. 

She clicked on the file, which turned out to be a hidden folder. Moving the folder to the desktop so she wouldn't lose it, she tried to open it. A password box appeared. 

“This should be fun,” muttered Nano, cracking her knuckles.

Her first guess was “PASSWORD.” She was relieved that the guess was wrong. 

Next, she tried “NANOSOUNDS,” rolling her eyes as she typed it in. Much to her surprise, however, the letters turned green instead of red, and the password box disappeared.

“Wonder why my name was the password...” muttered Nano, a small smile creeping onto her face. She knew perfectly well why her name was a password. 

She looked at the files within the folder and saw that it was a collection of videos and photographs.

Hoping beyond all hope that she hadn't stumbled across a secret collection of porn or sex tapes, she tentatively clicked play on the first video, squinting in case she needed to quickly close her eyes. 

Much to her relief, the video began to play and it showed Lalna, who looked to be adjusting the camera. He stepped back, and Nano realized he was in his second underground base. 

_“Okay,”_ he said, stepping back and looking around a bit. He had cleared an open space in front of the camera. _“These are the Enderbeast experiments... part one... I've set up this camera and another one to take pictures so I can look back and study everything I can about this.”_

“What's an Enderbeast...?” muttered Nano, leaning forward and staring at the screen. 

_“Last time,”_ continued Lalna, _“I was unconscious for about 24 hours. I've set a timer for 36 hours, and if I don't turn it off by then, it'll send out a distress signal so anybody will be able to find me and hopefully revive me...”_

He drummed his fingers on the desk. _“This test will last for about twenty minutes, and the primary objective is to see how long the recovery time is and if that's changing. Every test I do will last twenty minutes for the sake of consistency. Or... at least the first few will. I'm starting the alarm... now... The test has officially begun. I'll set a twenty minute alarm as well.”_

His hand flew across the keyboard and a second later a twenty minute timer appeared at the bottom of the screen on the video.

_“There we go. Starting timer now...”_

The timer began to count down, and Nano watched apprehensively to see what would happen next. 

Lalna looked down at his chest, and a glowing purple amulet suddenly appeared. He carefully took it off and set it on the desk before immediately staring at something slightly to the left of the camera. Nano assumed it was the display monitor for the camera. 

_“Okay, so far so good – oh, there go my eyes...”_

Nano had been tapping her fingers on the desk, but at this she froze. Lalna's eyes had suddenly turned bright purple. A split second later, his hair turned black and his skin became a sickly pale color. 

_“Almost there...”_ muttered Lalna, all his focus on the camera. His voice sounded different. He held up his hand so the camera could see, and Nano held her breath. Lalna's hand was dark gray, and long black claws were coming out of the ends of his thin fingers. 

There was a loud clattering noise, and Lalna looked down.

_“Oh...”_ he muttered. _“The prosthetic just fell off. I don't know if-”_

He suddenly doubled over as the rest of his skin turned dark gray. Then he collapsed, out of sight of the camera. Nano stared unblinkingly, holding her breath. She could hear heavy breathing and the occasional cough. Then there were several ripping sounds, and the sudden loud _crack_ of bones breaking. 

And then Lalna stood up. Or... the thing that used to be Lalna stood up.

Nano watched in wide-eyed horror as the monster rose to a staggering height. It was twice as tall as Lalna, and it had elongated limbs. She couldn't see it's mouth. 

But then she started watching the way it moved. It acted like Lalna, tilting it's head to the side and glancing around in a slightly awkward fashion. 

“Okay...” she muttered. “So _that's_ what an Enderbeast is...”

The Enderbeast seemed fixated on it's right hand, which Nano realized had been regrown. It started talking in it's strange Ender language, experimentally moving around. After a minute, it went to the far wall, picked up a tiny piece of chalk, stood against the wall, and drew a line where the top of it's head was. Nano realized it was marking how tall it was. 

Suddenly, the video cut out, and the next video in the file began to play.

Lalna was slumped over at his desk in front of the camera, barely able to stay upright. He was human again.

_“Okay, results...”_ he coughed out. Nano saw how pale he was, and she also saw that his lab coat and shirt had been ripped to shreds.

_“I remained in Enderbeast form for exactly twenty minutes. At the end of that time, I put my amulet back on and went back to normal. According to the timer, I was unconscious for nineteen hours. I stopped the alarm..._

_“Something I didn't expect was my arm regrowing. I mean, it's gone now, but it came back when I was the Enderbeast. For test two, I'll set up a scanner to see what exactly happens to my bones when I shift._

_“I did get some useful information from this, though. The Enderbeast is twelve and a half feet tall, it has 48 teeth, and only four toes on each foot. Still five fingers though... During test two, I'll also set up a thermal camera to check the average temperature. That test will also last twenty minutes, but it probably won't happen for a while._

_“I'm exhausted and in severe pain. I threw up twice already and am running a fever. When I tried to stand up I passed out for a few minutes and woke up with a migraine. My blood pressure and heart rate are both much higher than normal. I can pass all these off as flu symptoms._

_“Nano is visiting Lomadia for the weekend, so she should be back in a few hours. I'll just tell her I got sick this morning. I don't want to tell her about the Enderbeast yet...”_

He glanced down at his shredded lab coat and shirt.

_“I'll have to get rid of these... Note to self, take the lab coat and shirt off next time...”_

The video ended, leaving Nano staring at a list of file names. Below the videos were about thirty pictures, so she clicked on those.

Several of the images just showed the Enderbeast, but others showed Lalna mid transformation. In all of these he looked like he was in severe pain.

Closing the pictures, she looked at the dates on the videos. Thinking back, she remembered Lalna having the flu around that time. Of course, she had thought it was the flu. He had been miserable, bedridden for days. At one point, Lomadia and Nilesy even stopped by to bring medicine.

Shaking her head, she looked through a few more of the pictures. These were different though. One picture was an x-ray of Lalna's skull when he was in human form. The next one was an x-ray of the Enderbeast's skull. Sure enough, the Enderbeast had more teeth and an elongated jaw. The teeth were all sharp and long.

The next picture was a side by side comparison. It showed a thermal image of Lalna, who glowed bright red, and a thermal image of the Enderbeast, which glowed white. 

Next was another video. This one was a full body x-ray of Lalna's transformation. She watched as his bones doubled in length and shifted, but the most interesting thing was his lower right arm. The bones seemed to grow out of nothing, but still they managed to form the rest of his missing arm and hand.

The next video showed Lalna, again sitting at his desk in front of the camera, pale as death. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and he was visibly shaking. 

_“Results of experiment two are better than the first. This time I was only unconscious for seventeen hours. I was able to get more information on the Enderbeast. It's average body temperature is about 120 degrees Fahrenheit, 49 degrees Celsius, and the resting heart rate is about 250 beats a minute.”_

He sighed, letting his head hang for a minute.

_“I'm too tired to repeat the results of the scans and x-rays. And I have to meet up with Honeydew and Xephos in a few hours. I told Nano I was meeting with them yesterday, and I told them I would be there later today... Long story short, I need a nap...”_

The video turned off.

“Hm...” muttered Nano. “I wonder if they noticed...”

“They did,” said a voice from behind her.

Nano screamed and whipped around, shocked to see Lalna leaning against the aquarium. He didn't look angry or upset. 

“The thing is,” continued Lalna, slowly walking forward, “they already know about the Enderbeast. When I met up with them and they saw how pale and tired I looked, they assumed I had a bit of an episode.”

Nano gulped. “You... you aren't mad...?”

Lalna shook his head. “I kinda figured you would find out eventually. Besides, I thought you would have been suspicious that the only times I ever got sick were when you left.”

“I thought you just missed me,” said Nano, smiling. 

Lalna laughed. “Do you uh... have any questions?”

“Just one,” said Nano. “How exactly did that happen?”

Lalna pulled up a chair and sat next to her. “It's a long story...”

“Well, you've got my full attention...” 

Lalna smiled. Then he told Nano the story of the Ender curse.


End file.
